Cloud server farms may employ a variety of services implementing virtual network functions (VNF), edge services (e.g., load balancing, virtual private networks (VPNs), pre-processing, task scheduling, etc.), and application hosting services. Through different types of services, the computing resources hosting them may often come from the same pool of processors, storage and networking, which are re-tasked according to need. Re-tasking automation is increasingly important to both public and private cloud hosting companies as it represents down time when no revenue can be generated. Improper re-tasking can lead to security problems especially if resources are reused across tasks.